


The study (Fuck) session

by LocalPunkDreamer



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon's a little shit who loves Dallon the tall glass of water, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gerard and Frank make me feel nostalgic AF, Halsey and Mikey are friends because why not.?, Homo, Jenna and Debby are dating fight me., Josh Dun loves Ty, M/M, Multi, Other, Pete wants Patrick, also may contain "No homo", gayyyyy, may contain words like bro helping bros, spoooky Jim is named
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalPunkDreamer/pseuds/LocalPunkDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School drama, Crushes, Fucking Love octagons because triangles aren't big enough. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first sight?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the trash I write when I get inspired please. ALSO IM DECIDING Whether TO CONTINUE THIS SO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS IF I SHOULD OR ITS BETTER AS A ONE SHOT.

Ever since Brendon saw Dallon he's always wanted him. Dallon is so cute and shy and he's just beautiful.  
He's so perfect and he's always so happy and smiley.  
Brendon's always wanted to see the side of him that he doesn't show to others. He wants to see him be wild and crazy.  
Brendon's friend taps him on the shoulder just as the bell rings to go to break.  
"Dude Brendon lets get going.!"  
"Oh yeah sure Josh lets go."  
Brendon's mind is still elsewhere as they approach their friend Pete.  
"Hey guys!"  
Pete greets them with fistbumps and they take they're seats.  
Just then Patrick Stump the kid we all know Pete's head over heels for passes by with his friends Tyler Joseph and Dallon Weekes.  
Pete's attention is turned to them and so is Josh's and Brendon's attention.  
They start heading out of sight and Pete gives out a loud sigh.  
"I want him so badly.!"  
Then Josh gives out a loud chuckle,  
"If you like him so much then why don't you ask him out. You've never been scared to ask all the cheerleaders in school out."  
Pete throws his arms over his head in and exasperated expression.  
"It's not the same Josh!...I actually care about Pat. He's so sweet, also don't be giving me big talk when you don't have the guts to ask out Tyler."  
A big blush of red spreads across Josh's face, almost matching his hair colour.  
"Pete! This isn't about me!"  
Pete chuckles and teases Josh about Tyler. Then Brendon feels a tap at his shoulder but of course it's not either of his friends this time. He turns to see none other than Dallon looking as cute and perfect as ever.  
Brendon stutters over his words as he try's to form them.  
"H-hey Dallon."  
Dallon smiles and Brendon's heart melts.  
"Hey Brendon....um seeing as you're top of the class for chemistry I was wondering if we could, um maybe we could study together. Sorry for the trouble..my grade isn't very good for that class."  
Brendon didn't really understand what was happening but he instantly said yes because all he could see was Dallon's cute face.  
"Yeah sure dude!"  
Dallon squirmed nervously.  
"Also I was wondering if my friends Patrick and Tyler could join us for our study session. Is that ok.?"  
Brendon chuckled nervously..  
"Yeah sure that's alright Dallon."  
Dallon laughs cutely and it literally hurts Brendon how cute he was being.  
"Great thanks Brendon."  
Brendon was about to reach his hand out for a fist bump or a handshake but Dallon had literally wrapped his arms around Brendon so Brendon did the same to him.  
Brendon could feel Dallon's hot breath building up humidity inbetween them.  
Dallon let go then headed towards his friends.  
There was silence and more silence until Pete spoke up.  
"DUDE!"  
Brendon shocked turns around blushing.  
"What?!"  
Pete speaks up again.  
"You have to let Josh and I come to your study session!"  
Brendon thinks about it,  
"Wait why?"  
Pete laughs sarcastically,  
"Dude i could try to get closer to Pat and you could be helping out Josh too. Plus we both know your just helping yourself out."  
Brendon blushes and gives in to Petes pleading.  
"Alright, alright. Fine but you guys have too actually be studying or it'll look weird."  
Pete and Josh explain that they always go to Chem but they never do the work so they basically know nothing about it, so they'll basically be getting they're first lesson.  
The bell rings and they have to split ways.  
Pete leaves yahooing on his way to his class entrance.  
"See ya later teach. I won't be late."  
Josh snorts loudly then they leave their way.  
Brendon notices that he's gonna be late to class so he runs across the hall not really wanting to disrupt the class and have Mr. Iero's attention on him.  
As he's running he bumps into someone pretty hard and they both fall on the floor the other person was carrying books so naturally all of them are everywhere.  
Brendon gets up aching and that's when the late bell rings.  
"FUCK! I'm late.."  
He sees someone on the floor and gives them his hand and they reach up and grab it. It's Tyler the hipster boy, this is Josh's crush right.  
Brendon reaches downward and retrieves Tylers glasses for him he puts them on Tyler for him.  
Tyler speaks up "um oh thanks Brendon. Um I'll see you tonight."  
He walks away carrying his books in his arms struggling a bit.  
I run and run through the halls and I could here my shoes squeaking as I slide across the staircases. I get to my class and the first person I always see is Dallon except I've never been late to Chem before.  
Mr. Way turns his attention to me.  
"Oh hey Mr. Urie why don't you take your seat after all you already know this material above everyone else you can just sit and take everything in."  
I gulp as I see most everyone gives me the stink eye but it retrospect it doesn't really bother me. I see Dallon sitting in the back booths like 4 rows away from me, our eyes meet and then we look away from eachother almost instantly.  
That boy is so cute. His lavender button up sleeveless shirt with a burgundy bow tie! You've gotta be kidding me he's sooo adorable.  
Mr. Way announces that we'll need study partners and everybody shifts immediately looking for a prey to pounce on. I see a girl staring off in Dallon's direction and honestly I'm a bitch when it comes to things that are mine. I hurry to Dallon and he turns over at me surprised.  
"Oh hey Brendon."  
I see the girl behind him walk away disappointed giving me the stink eye. I smirk in her direction as she wanders off.  
"Hey Dallon let's be partners alright."  
I see Dallon's face light up and I blush at the sight.  
"Yeah sure! We're technically already study partners."  
I remember what was happening later on today.  
I giggle at the thought of being Dallon's partner.  
"Yeah your right."  
Mr. Way announces the end of class and we exit the hall together.  
A girl suddenly approaches and she trips on her shoelace. She flips around and falls on the ground, books all over the place.  
Dallon kneels down in the hallway and helps her pick up every single book. She leaves blushing and excusing herself.  
Dallon gets up smiling and with a goofy grin. Almost like he gets such a great satisfaction off of helping people.  
"Aww your so cute Dallon.!"  
That's it guys. It just popped out. I didn't plan it, it just fucking happened. My life is over.  
Dallon adjusts his bow tie and blushes a deep shade of red.  
"Um....thanks Brendon."  
We walk faster with a quieter silence. We're walking down the hall and pretty much everyone is gone by now.  
I'm walking and Dallon's walking beside me. If i hadn't been such a klutz I don't know what would have happened. I obviously had to fucking trip on the only loose floor tile there was. So I tripped and Dallon being the nice person he was tried to help but doomed us both to hell. I felt pain on my head and I heard a grunt and yup Dallon was right on top of me. His hair gently touching mine and his breath colliding with mine.  
I saw his face expression change and he was about to get up when I did something I thought I could never do. I pressed my lips up against his and kissed him so deeply I thought he might never ever talk to me again because of how much of an idiot I was to do this but he kissed back. He kissed me back. It was a gentle and loving kiss and when his lips left mine I missed the soft warming feel of them on mine. He helped me up and we avoided eye contact as we walked at a slow but fast pace.  
He coughed and assured that he would be at my house today along with Tyler and Patrick. We said our goodbyes awkwardly.  
"Um......bye! Dallon."  
He turns and smiles at me hair covering his eyes, tinted red cheeks, perfect smile.  
"Bye Brendon."  
He leaves and I watch as he walks into his car and gets in then drives away. I could only think of one thing now.  
"Man...he has a fine ass."


	2. I want you to be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon wants to know who Dallon really is, not just the person he shows the rest of the world.

It's the middle of fucking 6th period and I can't stop thinking about Dallon. My anxiety is gonna eat me alive. I actually have a free period right now so I'm not inside of a class I'm outside sitting on the steps at the entrance of the school. I know for sure that Josh and Pete come through this way and I'm almost sure Dallon, Pat and Tyler walk this way.  
The bell rings and I hear the roar of the crowd come in, I struggle to see Josh and Pete so I start going up the stairs to try to get a better view. As I struggle up the stairs people shoving me just rushing to get home I catch sight of a light pink shirt along with a dark blue bow tie...could it be.? It is!  
Oh wow I just let out an inhuman sound for gods sakes I sound like a school girl. He's so tall and beautiful.   
I'm gonna try to get his attention,  
"HEY DALLON!! DALLON!!"  
Dallon's Pov  
Wow...what a day. I finally got a reason to talk to my crush and I fall on top of him...I'm such a moron!   
But I can't believe he kissed me...I've been wanting to feel his lips on mine for so long. They were so smooth and pink so luscious...fuck I'm gonna drool, what's wrong with me. Get a hold of yourself Weekes!   
The bell rang and I'm walking down the stairs when I spot a pair of gorgeous eyes and some really beautiful hair...is it.? It is!  
Is he calling my name.? No...I don't think he is.? Nah I'm just imagining things. Wait...I walk closer to him and I can hear him from a better distance now.   
"DALLON!!HEY DALLON!"  
I run closer down the stairs towards Brendon and I finally get there.   
We stay inches apart from eachother.  
Brendon's Pov  
Fuck...I could feel his breath on me.  
We take a few steps back from eachother.  
"Um....hey. You ready to go.?"  
He blushes and I almost lose my shit. He's so adorable, I just wanna cuddle with him and hold him tight.  
"Yeah..lets go. Wait don't we gotta wait for the rest of the people.?"  
Fuck. I forgot this wasn't just gonna be Dallon and I.  
"Nah, they'll catch up! And Pete and Josh could lead Tyler and Patrick there so don't worry."  
Dallon moves the hair out of his eyes and his cheeks are still slightly tinted.   
"Um...sure lets go."  
We walk down the stairs and go straight forward up towards the hill I go up everyday.   
We're walking and our hands gently brush together and we immediately move them away from eachother. I could feel the blush forming upon my face and I'm pretty sure Dallon's face had gone red as well.  
We walked more and more and for some reason it felt like the longest walk ever. Maybe I should just talk to him instead of me just stealing glances at him and him doing the same. I guess we both had the same idea because we both turned at the same time and we were faced directly with eachother. His lips perfectly plumped and pink, his eyes beautiful chocolate brown and his cheeks tinted rose pink. I just couldn't take it anymore.   
I cupped his cheeks with my hands and pressed my lips on his. He moved his lips against mine as if it was perfect choreography. He gripped my hips and wrapped his arms around me. His hair covering his eyes and his tongue slipping into the kiss deepening it.   
We pulled away and we were both huffing trying to catch our breath.   
Our cheeks were both tinted brightly red partly because of the lack of breath but also because Dallon's lips were just on mine.   
After that we just stared at eachother and we were both blushing messes.   
Honestly I tried to play it "cool" but I can't really do that when this really cute boy is blushing in front of me.  
"So ummm....you wanna do that again..?"  
I'm such a moron! I'm physically gonna punch myself. I'm an idiot...  
Just then Dallon wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again. His lips felt so great on mine, they felt like smooth silk on my lips.   
Even though they were momentarily together seconds before it felt like ages. Once again our lips broke apart and we were still messes.   
"It would be my pleasure."  
We both looked at eachother and burst into laughter.   
He is so cute. Wow I'm so love hungry, he's perfect.  
We were still walking straight ahead and I was enjoying this time with him so much.   
"You're perfect Dallon."  
He turned to me smiling sadly for some reason and I just wanted to hug him until his sad face went away.   
"I'm not perfect Brendon...I'm the farthest thing from perfect. I have so much imperfections you couldn't count them all on your fingers."  
I chuckled lightly at his response..  
"Wow Dallon. I love you, I know your gonna have imperfections..everyone does. That's what makes us human, you know what though your imperfections are what makes you, you. That's why I love you, so to me your perfect."  
Dallon was now smiling at me in a way that I would've only dreamed of before.   
"Thanks Brendon."  
I lean over and kiss his cheek,   
"No problem love."  
His smile is the greatest thing in the world.   
Before we new it we were in front of my house and it looks like we were the first ones there.   
I opened the door with my key and sure enough no one was there.  
Yes! I really don't wanna deal with my parents right now.   
We go up to my room and I lay down on the bed..I kinda feel really exhausted. I stretch out on my bed and I'm so rude I totally forgot about Dallon who's already put his backpack against the counter and is probably getting ready for me to teach him some chemistry. I'm kinda really tired though so let's just try this.   
"Dallon why don't you...take a seat."  
Dallon cocks an eyebrow at me..maybe he thinks I'm trying to do something.? But he wouldn't be wrong to think so.   
He sits down and I sit up and kiss his neck.  
He giggles and pushes me away,  
"Stop it!"  
He laughs some more and wow he is so cute!   
I pull him down and I get on top of him, our lips inches away from eachother once again.  
Dallon smiles at me, giving me a quick peck on my lips.  
He leans his lips on mine and I move mine against his slowly. Our lips move against eachother faster then all the other kisses but with more lust.  
I grab at his chest and As I try to pull off his bow tie it gets stuck at his mouth and we both look at eachother laughing.   
We start kissing again and his bow tie is off this time and he unbuttons my shirt. Wow Dallon's fucking hot.   
He pulls my shirt off then throws it on the floor. He flips me over and I'm just so surprised.  
"Wow Dallon, fuck me."  
Dallon blushes deeply and I let out a squeak..  
"Woah Fuck Sorry I didn't mean it like that! Ugh..sorry.!"  
Dallon pulled me closer before I could even process what was happening he put his lips on mine biting my lip and sucking on it.  
He separated quickly,  
"Don't be sorry."  
He pressed small kisses on my neck that made me feel all sorts of turned on all at once.  
Sloppily he placed kisses down my neck and I'm pretty sure I felt hickeys forming up but I could honestly care less.   
He went down kissing my chest sloppily and I let out a moan that I was trying to suppress.  
"Ohhhhh! Dallon!"  
Dallon goes further down licking down until he gets to the waistband of my boxers that were sticking out from my skinny jeans.   
He palms my crotch and I lose it.  
"Ahhhh oh my god! Fuck me Dallon!"  
Dallon pulls my jeans down and then we both stop because we here something downstairs.  
Dallon kisses my lips and I'm left lusting for him.   
I pull up my jeans and put my shirt back on, Dallon goes into the restroom to put his bow tie on. I go downstairs and I can here Josh yelling my name out. Ugh I forgot they were coming but then again it's not really Tyler or Patrick's fault. I open the door and Patrick and Tyler were both infatuated with Pete and Josh. They were having conversations and Pete was blushing like a middle school girl. Tyler was smiling and Josh was being his normal sweetheart self. They came in and went up the stairs Pete and Josh letting Tyler and Patrick go up first.  
They crowded me, Pete smirked at me.  
"So...What's up.?"  
I blushed   
"Nothing.."  
I guess I was pretty easy to read.  
The Josh joined in,  
"Dude, you have sex hair. What happened.?!"  
They were both nosey jerks,  
"Nothing! Let's go upstairs."  
I went in front of them, them   
chuckling like morons behind me.  
We go upstairs and they're just sitting on the bed. Dallon with his journal out. I guess I do really have to teach a class, well at least its not illegal for me to hook up with my student.  
I sit in front of Dallon on the bed and he meets eyes with me and smiles. We both blush and I feel like kissing him so badly but I do have to teach. So I started with an introduction to Chem and everyone was listening except for Josh who was making heart eyes at Tyler and Tyler being completely oblivious to it because he was paying attention.   
Dallon on the other hand was holding his notepad to his face sometimes peaking out from behind the notepad. What was he doing.?  
I finished half of the lesson and it was time for them to try maybe 1 or 2 questions on their own.  
They started working Pete asking Patrick questions and Tyler helping Josh figure out the formula.   
I went up to Dallon but it seemed that he was to into what he was doing.  
I leaned behind him and I kissed his ear.   
Dallon squeaked with surprise,  
"What you working on Weekes? You weren't even paying attention to my lesson.? Maybe I should give you detention for punishment."  
I kissed his neck and he blushed a deeper shade of red probably because I was giving him a kiss in front of Tyler and Patrick.   
"Sorry about that Mr. Urie...but I mean I'd stay in for punishment with you anytime."  
He smirked at me and god he was being sooo flirty! I liked it a lot.   
I kissed his nose and he smiled up at me,  
"So...can I see what your working on.? Since it probably isn't Chem work."  
He blushed cutely,  
"Sure...it's not that great but it took most of your lesson. Also you wouldn't quit moving."  
I was about to cry, it was a drawing of me.!! Nobody had ever drawn me before. It was so great, Dallon's a great artist. It looks better than my real self.   
I put his notepad on my nightstand then I hugged him and he was so shocked it was cute.  
"Why are you hugging me.?"  
I pressed my lips on his and then I heard Pete in the distance,  
"Um guys lets go finish these problems and then come check in later."  
Tyler and Patrick agreed and Pete exited the room winking at me.  
I separated from Dallon's lips and I locked the door.   
I jumped on the bed next to Dallon and he jumped up smiling,  
"Now where were we."  
Dallon pushed me onto my back and kissed me and fuck this boy made me breathless.  
His lips moving against mine and his hands unbuttoning my shirt once again, I threw my shirt on the floor and Dallon moved against the bulge I had building up in my pants. He was grinding against my jeans and the friction was unbearable.  
"Ohhhhh Dallon fuck!!"  
Dallon was turning me on so much I thought I would die.   
He thrust against me faster and faster, fuck Dallon.  
I was literally moaning his name so loudly I hoped the others didn't here but Dallon was enjoying himself. He was licking his lips smirking at me and I literally wanted to make him moan under me. I flipped him over and I started grinding against him and Dallon let out some really hot moans like literally fuck me.   
I couldn't help myself so I pulled Dallon's shirt over his head and I leaned down and kissed his neck.  
I sucked on his neck and collarbone and I could feel his back start to arch.  
I put my lips to his and we just started making out some more.   
We kissed for so long I felt like my lips were gonna fall off. We both huffed as we separated our lips and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his nose,  
"You're so beautiful Dallon."  
Dallon blushed,  
"I'm not but thanks."  
I kissed him again and pulled him closer to my chest,  
"You are. You're the most beautifulest person I've ever seen."  
Dallon snorted   
"You must be completely blind then Brendon."  
I kissed his lips once more.  
"No, everyone else is blind if they can't see how beautiful you are. I know it's selfish but I'm so glad that everyone's blind so that I could have you all to myself."  
We just laid there on my bed until I forgot I had a study session to finish. Now I know what your thinking. Why didn't you finish?   
Well I'll say it...I've never had sex before. Yup I'm a virgin and I'm really nervous. But I don't think Dallon has to know that just now..  
I told Dallon to go into the bathroom and freshen up and I went downstairs to help the guys out with there problems and Patrick was laughing at all of Pete's lame ass jokes so that probably means that Pat likes him too.  
Josh was being really sweet and you could practically see Tyler blushing from miles away. In the end I said bye to everyone and Pete and Josh drove Tyler and Patrick home. I told Pete and everyone that Dallon had a headache so that I would be taking him tonight.   
I kinda just wanted to hang with him and Dallon said it was fine.  
To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I'm really getting into the whole plot for this.


	3. Heart to Heart, is this Tabu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon and Brendon spend some alone time after the guys leave.   
> (Fluff)

Dallon comes out of the restroom and lays down next to me.  
I turn and kiss his cheek and he smiles brightly.  
"I like you a lot Dallon."  
He pouts then gets a confused look on his face.   
He kisses my lips and I gently move my lips against his.  
Until he pulls away and we're just inches away from eachother our noses touching.  
"You have beautiful eyes Brendon."  
I blush at his words and my cheeks were burning up.  
"Thanks baby, you have lovely lips."  
I caress his upper lip with my thumb.  
His breath exiting his mouth and air exhaling in.  
I want to breathe his air.  
I wanna kiss him until my air becomes his.   
I wanna love him harder than anyone's ever loved him.  
I lean over and once again our lips are pressed together.  
We separate and all I wanna do is be with him forever.  
His lips on my lips, his eyes to my eyes and my heart to his heart.  
"I love you Dallon."  
Dallon blushes and keeps looking into my eyes he caresses my cheek.  
"I love you Brendon. Are you sure you love me though?"  
I pout at him, he laughs half heartedly.  
"Of course I do, I love you much more than you'd think."  
Dallon chuckles again  
"Hey Bren...do you believe in love at first sight?"  
I blush and try to avoid eye contact.  
"Yes I do actually."  
He grabs hold of my hand and intertwines our fingers.  
"I'm glad. I thought you'd think it was silly if I told you that I loved you since I first saw you."  
I blush more and we make direct eye contact.  
"I kinda spent many days looking at you space out and I always wanted to know you better until I found out I wanted more from you then that."  
We both blush and he squeezes my hand and I squeeze back, I felt it was kinda a silent way of saying our (silliness) equals out.  
I pass my right hand through Dallon's beautiful hair.   
"You're hair is so beautiful Dallon."  
He smiles and his eyes shine brighter.   
"Thanks but have you seen yours."  
I giggle,  
"Thanks baby."  
Dallon pushes his lips up against mine and I kiss him back in surprise.   
He rolls me onto my back and pins my hands up above my head.  
His lips devouring mine and me giving in to him.   
He moves down pressing small kisses down my neck.  
My breath exhilarates as our lips separate.   
"What was that Dallon?   
Not that I didn't enjoy every single second of it."  
He kissed my lips again frequently but the kisses lasting about 0.5 seconds.   
My lips and I were so overwhelmed and my butterflies were building up a swarm. My heart doing one thousand flips per second.  
He lays down next to me and releases my arms and he cuddles up against me. I wrap my arms around him.  
"Sorry...I've been wanting to do that ever since I laid eyes on you."  
I blush then smirk at him,  
"Maybe you should've."  
He laughs that cute way he always does.   
Dallon blushes once again,  
"I couldn't possibly so that to you when I had no courage whatsoever..I couldn't even talk to you. I had to settle for letters."  
I saw Dallon turn away shyly and it's like I could here him mentally smacking himself.  
Letters? Wait.....No way!  
"You were my secret admirer!!"  
Dallon with his face still blushing nods.  
"Yeah....it was me."  
My heart was so close to bursting!  
He's such a cutie.  
"I love you Dallon. You wrote the best little poems and your drawings on the letters were my favourite thing ever! I still have every single one of them."  
Dallon smiles shyly again.  
"...thanks for keeping them."  
I give him a peck on the lips quickly.  
"I loved you even when I didn't know how you looked."  
Dallon's face was so pink it was so cute.  
His pouty expression was so cute as well.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and entangle my hands in his hair.  
His lips reacting right away and Dallon grabbing hold of my waist and bringing me closer to him.  
Our lips dancing with eachother once again only this time it felt different. Dallon's tongue working against mine and his hands roaming my chest.   
His touch was the thing that sends me through the roof.  
We separate from eachother as I see the time on the wall.  
10:58  
Oh shit.  
We both sit up on the bed and look at the time and we both erupt into a fit of laughter.   
"Dallon what time do you have to be home.?"  
He giggles,  
"Actually like before 11.."  
I lend him one of my black hoodies that says "Ray of fucking sunshine." On it and he looks so much better in it then I ever did.   
We walk down the stairs and apparently my mom and dad had gotten home and I hadn't even noticed.  
My mom has a confused look on her face when she sees Dallon and my dad has a stern look on his face.  
They call for my name but I don't hear them because I cut them off with the door being shut.  
I pull Dallon along with me him gasping at the sudden grab.  
I open the car door for him and then I get in the car.   
I start the engine and we're off, I see the view from my mirror and my mom was running outside I guess trying to reach me.   
I don't have time for that right now. Plus I don't want Dallon to deal with the baggage of my parents.  
Dallon looks at me confused,  
"Brendon...What was that all about?   
Your mother and father wanted to talk to you. Why'd you run.?"  
I raise my eyebrow at him,  
"Look Dallon...My mom and dad are extremely homophobic."  
Dallon sighs and cocks his head down.  
I continue  
"That's not even the worst part, they've been trying to send me to some gay camp thing. They like try to "Cure" you. They say I've got demons."  
Dallon's mouth opens wide, his jaw literally dropped.  
"Yeah so...now you know. I'll deal with that and then you don't have to go through my parents bullshit."  
Dallon smiles sympathetically.  
I come to a stop in front of Dallon's house, which I only knew where it was because of my gps.  
I get out of the car and open the door for Dallon. He gets out and smiles down at me.  
I caress his cheek and press my lips on his. He pulls me closer by the waist so that our kiss deepens.   
I hear a loud cough in the background and I look behind Dallon and it's a lady in a black bathrobe and her hair tied up in a messy bun.   
The same coloured eyes as Dallon and same hair colour.  
We both pull away from eachother and Dallon hugs me quickly.   
"I love you Bren."  
I smirk at him,  
"Love you too Dal!"  
I scream as he runs up to the porch with his mom.  
I start my car and I make it to my house in about 14 minutes.  
I enter the house and my mom throws a fucking Flyer book at me.  
I snatch it and read the title.  
"How to make the gay thoughts go away forever."  
I throw it at the floor and I roll my eyes at my father who's praying like an imbecile.  
I rush up to my room.  
How ignorant can my parents get.  
Suddenly I get a message from a number I don't recognize.  
I text back,  
?:  
Me: hello?  
?:It's me.  
Me: Who?  
?: It's me! I'm Dallon silly!  
My face heats up, when did I give Dallon my number.  
Me: How'd you get my number.?  
Dallon: actually funny story. Josh told Tyler your number so that he could give it to me.  
Me: oh..ok. So was that your mother?  
Dallon: Yeah, sorry about the rushed goodbye. She's strict on curfew but not much else.  
Me: so then she's alright with you being you know...gay?  
Dallon: yeah. She's ok with it. She's says that it doesn't matter who I date as long as they're not assholes.  
Me: ok so then I'm probably not completely in the clear lol.  
Dallon: oh shut up! You're so sweet.  
Btw how'd it go with your parents?  
Me: Same same, my mom threw a bible camp(Gay therapy) pamphlet at me and I threw it on the floor. My dad praying and basically it went better than most days.   
Dallon: I hope you're okay sweetie.   
I wish I was there hugging you.  
Me: I wish you were still here with me too.  
Dallon: well.. I hate to cut this short but my mom. Is also very strict on sleep curfew. Gtg love ya babe!  
XOXO  
I smile down at my phone screen,  
What a cutie.  
Me: Goodnight Dal! Love ya too!  
Dallon: Night!  
I put my phone on my nightstand and I turn my light off.   
I strip off my jeans and shirt.  
I lay down on my bed and I ball up my sheets and curl up and close my eyes.   
I wish Dallon were here with me.

I'm awake. My insufferable alarm is still ringing. I throw a shoe at it and it falls in back of my counter and stops making the sound.  
I take out my phone and I have a message from Dallon.  
Dallon: Meet me at the old music room nobody uses anymore.   
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading.  
> If you guys ever wanna talk just comment down below or my Twitter is @s_a_killjoy   
> Feel free to message me.   
> Comments are appreciated!  
> Also I'm curious what's your Favourite Panic! At the disco song?


	4. I will make you believe you are lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy things but also very important

I text back sleepily still.  
Me: ok, I'll meet you there when I get to school.  
I step in the bathroom and strip of my boxers. I step out of them then I set the water.  
I go into the shower and I take a quick one.   
I get my hair dryer and my comb and I style my hair the way I always have it.  
I put a towel around my waist and exit my bathroom, the steam being let out in my room.  
I open my wardrobe and take out some tight black jeans and a pastel blue collared shirt.   
I grab my backpack and swing it across my shoulders.   
I lock my bedroom door and go downstairs cautiously, I'm trying to avoid getting hit by bibles.  
As soon as I see that the cost is clear I leave the house.  
I turn the radio to my normal station and they're playing Santeria by Sublime.   
I hush down a little when I come to a halt in the front of the school.   
I lock my car and park it.  
I rush through the halls and I almost got lost most times on my way to the old music room but I found it eventually.  
I open the door and it makes this horrible creaking sound. I'm just gonna look for Dallon.  
"HELLO?"  
Just then I feel a pair of warm soft hands on my face covering my eyes.   
I hear a slight giggle and they remove their hands from my face and I already knew who it was.  
I hold Dallon's hands in mine and I press my lips against his and we smile into our kiss.  
We separate and I'm eager to just kiss him some more.  
I was about to lean into his lips again when he backs up and pushes me away a bit.  
I get a confused look on my face.  
"Um..Dallon? Is there something wrong?"  
He fiddles with his hands and nods nervously.  
My head races through one million things that could be wrong as it always does. Always picking out the worst things that could possibly happen.  
1\. I came on to strong and scared him  
2\. He just wanted to make out nothing serious   
3\. He already has a boyfriend  
4\. He suddenly feels like he doesn't even like boys anymore  
5\. He's moving away to a different city forever..

I would go on but I don't wanna insist anymore.  
He speaks up   
"Uhhhh..um, Brendon."  
I get nervous and I stutter over my words.  
"Y-yeah..Dallon?"  
His face turns red and his face is so flushed.  
He closes his eyes and I hear him breathe loudly.  
"Brendon. Since I never really asked you properly...Will you be my boyfriend?!"  
It all came out in a rushed exhilarated tone but it was still the cutest thing in the world.  
"Of course Dallon!"  
I pulled him into a kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist.   
I wrap my arms around his neck and it feels like it was the perfect kiss.   
We separate and we're both breathing hard.  
Dallon smiles at me,  
"I thought you might say no."  
I laugh at him then press a kiss to his cheek.  
"You don't even wanna know what I was thinking."  
We both share a laugh together then Dallon smiles and fiddles with his hands some more.  
"Also...Brendon."  
I raise my eyebrow at him,  
"Yeah.?"  
"I wrote you a song.."  
I blush in what feels like millions of different shades of red.   
I hug him and Kiss his nose and he blushes.  
I sit down on the side chair and Dallon sits on a chair next to me.  
He grabs a ukulele and strums it a bit.  
Then he totally dives into it.   
"Could this be love at first sight or should I walk by again your photogenically dressed the conversation begins, oh god now what did I say? Let me start over again.  
Could this be love at first sight oh wait I said that before, I need a place for the night happy to sleep on the floor but don't go out of your way and I won't talk anymore.  
Turn the lights off I'm in love  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss him.  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with him.  
Darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian boys and violin strings all of these are the prettiest things when I'm innnn love."

I wrap my arms around his neck as he finishes and he turns around and hands me a red rose out of nowhere.  
I press my lips on his and he giggles while we make out in a abounded music room.  
Just then I hear some beating on a wall and it sounds like...no. It couldn't be.  
Dallon and I peak over into the hall and we see a little drum set and Josh pounding on it but also we hear a very sweet melody that we sit down and enjoy.  
"You say things with your mouth cobwebs and flies come out.   
I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow.   
Luckily I can read your mind flies and cobwebs and unwind.   
They will not take you down they will not cast you out. Ouuuuuttt."  
It continues on and Dallon informs me that the beautiful song is being sang by Tyler.   
I turn around and I bring Dallon on top of my lap. He blushes at the fact that I pulled him into my lap.   
How cute.  
His hair is covering his eyes again and his cheeks are rose red.  
I lean into him and his lips press against mine. I bite his lower lip and he slides his tongue against my upper lip.   
Our make out session is interrupted by the bell ringing to get to class...rude.  
We see Josh and Tyler run across the halls laughing and giggling but almost parkour style.   
I exit the music room then Dallon shuts it quietly and I grab hold of his hand as we walk through the halls.   
Dallon blushes but he a also looks really nervous and worried.   
I talk but only at the voice level in sure only Dallon could hear.  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
Dallon looks down but continues walking.  
"I'm not sure...I'm just scared about how other people are gonna react to us holding hands through the hall and just to US in general."  
I squeeze his hand,  
"Well don't be.."  
A part of me is terrifyingly scared too. Especially because I have horrible anxiety, I mean I get nervous for role call in class..but Dallon doesn't have to know that either. Right now I just wanna hold Dallon up and be the brave one for him.   
"Dallon you don't have to be scared, you're here with me. As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you. Also it doesn't matter what these idiots think or say. I love you Dallon, nobody's opinion is gonna change that."  
He giggles and I squeeze his hand once more.  
As we walk through the hall I say my goodbyes to Dallon by giving him a peck on the cheek. Dallon blushes then walks into his first period class.  
I looked at him as he walked away,  
"Man, I love that boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Brendon's birthday yesterday so next chapter is gonna be special


	5. Collar Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy late birthday Beebo

Dallon's Pov  
It's barely first period and I miss Brendon so much. He's just so beautiful. I wish I could have him by my side all the time. Sometimes I get scared someone's gonna swoop in and take him from me. I love him, he says he loves me too.   
This all sounds too good to be true.   
My mom always told me the things that sound to good to be true usually end up bad. I'm gonna take this risk though. My mom says its to quick to call it love or fall in love but I know that it's love.   
He's so perfect and I'm so not, I'm not sure why he would find me attractive. I didn't even know he liked guys in general but it's not like I'm gonna label him either way, but why me...? Like I'm used to getting told I'm cute by my mom and aunt and other family relatives but Brendon is a different case.  
Time goes by in first period and I'm just wondering why me?   
Brendon's Pov   
First period goes by pretty fast and I'm just thinking about Dallon.   
I love him so much, I can't believe he's mine. No matter what happens I'm gonna love him forever.   
I don't care what my mom says and I don't care what my dad thinks and I especially don't care how much Bibles I get thrown at me.   
He's my everything.  
I'm never gonna get tired of saying I love him.  
The bell rings for 2nd period and I'm walking down the hall,  
Josh bumps into me causing a little stumble from me and I bump into Tyler who gives me a surprised look then gets a blush across his face. He adjusts his glasses then smiles shyly at Josh, Josh smiles brightly at him his eyes crinkling like they always do when he's really happy. Tyler waves bye before making a turn up to the next stairs and Josh and I enter our class.   
Josh sits down with a heavy sigh,  
"What's up Josh?"  
He looks at me looks happy but a little bit sad,  
"Nothing much, I'm just glad Tyjo is opening up to me more.  
I freeze,   
(Tyjo?)  
"Huh?"  
Josh blushes cupping his hand over his mouth.  
"Um..yeah. That's my nickname for Tyler, he calls me Jishwa."  
He blushes again and I giggle at their cute pet names.  
"That's cute dude, don't worry about it."  
Josh smiles brightly again, showing all his pure white teeth.   
I kick back on my seat not worrying about missing anything important because we have a substitute today.   
Josh plugs in his ear phones and also kicks back in his seat.  
I assume the bell has rang when people start grabbing their stuff and leave the class.   
I poke Josh and he gets scared and surprised.   
He gets up from the desk and we head off to our table which hasn't really been used by all three of us in a little while.  
We get there and I don't see Pete sitting down, instead I see Dallon sitting there laying his head down on his patched up pastel bag that's covered in buttons.   
I blush at the sight of him looking so blissful and beautiful just sitting there.  
Josh coughs and he gives me the look to go ahead,  
He runs ahead in the other direction probably looking for Tyler.  
I walk up to him and sit down in front of him on the other side of the table. His head immediately shoots up and I giggle at his cutenes he's a lot like a startled puppy.   
His dark blue shirt makes his skin look more pale.  
I smile at him and he smiles back shyly. This boy is gonna be the death of me.   
He smiles warmly at me and I'm literally melting.   
I lean over and kiss his cheek we separate and his cheeks are pastel pink.   
"You're so cute babe."  
He looks away in an embarrassed manner.  
"I mean I won't call you babe if you don't like it Dallon."  
He smiles still blushing,  
"No it's ok..I kinda like it."  
I laugh at him and go sit next to him.   
Me closing the gap between us.  
He turns to face me and his breath intertwines with mine. Instead of kissing him I just talked to him and so did he.   
"So babe, what you doing this weekend?"  
He blushes our lips still inches apart and our eyes locked.  
"Nothing much. I was gonna just relax with my mom this weekend since Pat has plans with Pete and Tyler has plans with Josh."  
He looks a little bummed,  
"How would you like to spend your weekend with me? If you want to, you don't have to though."  
I cross my fingers in my mind and I hope he says yes.  
He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again.  
I close my eyes hoping for the worst when I feel a pair of soft warm lips on mine,  
I open my eyes then immediately close them as our lips move against eachother.  
His lips are soft and warm, Dallon tells me my lips are gentle and plump.   
We stop kissing and once again I am left completely breathless by this boy.  
He speaks out in muffled breaths, his lips looking red.  
"Yes Brendon, I would love to spend the weekend with you."  
I press a kiss against his cheek as I let go of the mental count I had of reasons why he would say no.   
He cups my cheeks and I lean into his kiss as my heart rate exhilarated by the seconds, or what's smaller than seconds or smaller than that. I feel like the butterflies in my stomach are fluttering so hard that Dallon could here them swarming in there.   
He lets go of me and I sit back down on my chair.  
We look at eachother then we laugh together,  
"Dallon sweetie, your gonna be the death of me."  
Dallon giggles then presses a quick kiss to my cheek then I continue to finish my sentence,  
"That's ok though because if you're gonna be the death of me that's how I want to go...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Leave comments their appreciated.


	6. Show me your love; before the world catches up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is rising and characters will be introduced

First period is such a drag and the only thing keeping me even a little entertained was Halsey and Mikey talking about some type of fish? Lung fish I think.  
Those two are so close almost inseparable.  
The bell rings and I head to 2nd period.  
On my way towards the hall I get some looks tossed at me but I just ignore it. The jocks won't do anything to me and I'm pretty confident on that because a while ago I caught the head of the jocks making out with the quarterback and they made me swear not to tell and I just nodded but nothing like a little blackmail to remind them. Also even if they do say something to me I'm really strong when it comes to trash talking so I think they'll stay away. I'm not gonna say I'm not worried about Dallon though.  
He's so cute and soft and defenceless...he's nice and kind to everyone. I'm not sure if he has one mean bone in his body.  
But then again I don't even know him that well....  
I enter 2nd period and there Josh is sitting there looking bummed out.  
I sit next to him and he greets me monotonously.  
"Hey Brendon..."  
I wave, I also don't feel very great today.  
"So what's wrong Josh?"  
He looked bummed out and I can't handle when he looks like that. He's too sweet to be sad.  
He frowns and sighs before getting to his answer.  
"It's just I asked Tyler if he can hang with me this Saturday and he said he had to take care of his little sister while his mom is away."  
Wow that sucks but I can't say that if he's looking for advice.  
"Why don't you go over to his house and help him take care of the kid."  
Josh sighs,  
"Well I wanted it to just be Tyler and I but if I get to see him then that's a win for me."  
Josh smiles up at me.  
After some boring lectures the class ends and it's break time. Josh and I exit the classroom and we head to our table where we usually meet Pete.  
We get there and Pete's sitting down at our table with Patrick.  
Great. Now what do we do?  
I don't think Pete would appreciate it much if we just intruded on their time together.  
I see Josh waving and I turn around to see Dallon and Tyler standing there.  
Tyler walks over to Josh and they immediately rush into a conversation of what they're gonna do on Saturday.  
I walk over to Dallon and he's just fiddling with his hands again.  
I brush his hair away from his eyes and I smile at him.  
He blushes and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.  
He wraps his hands around my waist and I'm sure that he's tense because we're doing this in public but I don't care.  
I separate from his lips and I press a small kiss to his cheek.  
Dallon's cheeks still rose red,  
"Hey sweetie. How's it going?"  
I grab hold of his hand and he squeezes my hand I guess in reassurance.  
"Good actually...some of the people in my class were giving me strange looks but I can handle that. I've handled it my whole life afterall.."  
He gets a different look in his eyes one that I had never seen before, for some reason I never wanted to see that look in his eyes ever again.  
I lean over and kiss his cheek again  
"Let me know if anybody lays a finger on you ok beautiful."  
He looks up at me and smiles.  
(There's that beautiful smile I've been missing)  
He giggles,  
"Ok love."  
I pull him close to me and our lips touch once again.  
The bell rings and it's time to go to 3rd period.  
I say goodbye to Dallon as he leaves with Tyler to his history class. Patrick and Josh leave to they're next class and Pete and I head over to our next class.  
We get there and Gerard and Frank are making out in our seats again...  
Pete slams his hands on the desk and coughs loudly.  
Gerard pulls away from Frank and has a flustered look on his face as he moves to his seat. Frank sighs and shoots us a nasty look,  
"Way to go guys!"  
Pete snickers and takes his seat next to me.  
I look over to see Ryan reading another one of his many many books and Spencer writing what I assume to be another hopeless romantic haiku.  
I wonder how much books he's read in his lifetime and I wonder how much poems Spencer's ever written.  
I've known Ryan since elementary school and he introduced me to Spencer who has been his bestfriend since birth basically since their mothers knew eachother they've been having play dates since they were born.  
I will always love those two dearly and I really miss Jon as well.  
I think I'll invite them to hang out soon.  
I'm in deep thoughts looking at Ryan when he turns and makes direct eye contact with me, he smiles and I blush and look away.  
Spencer notices me as well and smiles cheerfully,  
"Hey guys!"  
Pete yells from next to me.  
(God Pete way to be normal)  
They both smile and continue on doing what they're doing.  
Those guys take me back to some really great days.  
The period passes by tediously as always. The bell rings and I head over to 4th period and Pete heads his separate way.  
I get there and see Jenna and Debby arguing on what Restaurant they're going to for date night.  
I giggle at them as I pass by and they turn and blush then look away.  
I sit down next to Josh who's looking lost in space again as always. He's probably just thinking about Saturday again.  
I feel a buzz in my pocket and I take out my phone.  
(1 message from Pete)  
•HEY DUDE! I'm hanging out with Pat this weekend! So you know no disrupting. Bye dude•  
Well there goes my weekend..  
I wonder what Dallon's up to this weekend.  
4th period ends and the bell rings to go to 5th period and it passes by in just a few since I have study hall and nothing interesting ever happens.  
Josh and I walk to the lunch area and I see Ryan fiddling with his scarf, his nose red and blushed compared to his Pale skin.  
His old time-y hat and his gloves with the fingers cut out.  
I guess I was staring too long at him because Josh let out a loud cough and turned me over to face him.  
"Are you gonna go talk to him or what?"  
I blush and rub the back of my head,  
"Um yeah I think I will, also I see Tyler right over there."  
I point at Tyler who's already gotten his lunch and is sitting right in the middle of the table we usually sit at. Josh completely forgot about eating and ran as hard as I've ever seen him run. I walk over to Ryan and he's completely oblivious that I'm there so I decide to break the silence.  
"That's a very pretty flower you have there Ryan."  
I point to the flower he has sticking out of his coat pocket.  
He laughs with shock then focuses his eyes on me.  
"Thanks Brendon."  
We look at eachother then we look away..  
(Why did I even decide to do this)  
He looks at me again then I smile back at him,  
"So Ryan...how's it going?"  
He giggles and honestly it's been such a long time since I've heard that giggle.  
I remember being in a room with the guys Spencer, Jon and Ryan.  
Spencer spitting some completely weird poem, Jon laughing and playing his guitar. Ryan telling me some convoluted lyric and me adding on to it, him giggling and putting his arm around me. Those almost drunk kisses we shared....  
"It's going well Brendon. How bout you?"

Dallon's PoV  
Where is Brendon?  
I thought he might be with Josh and Pete but I can't seem to find them either.  
I think that's Pete? Is it.  
I squint my eyes looking to see if it actually is Pete but I'm pretty sure it is because I see his arm around a fedora wearing blonde who's blushing so much I can see it from over here.  
I walk over to them and Patrick immediately catches my eyes smiling at me.  
"Hey Pat and Pete, would either of you guys happen to know where Brendon is?"  
Pete speaks up a little confused,  
"He should be with Josh if I'm not mistaken."  
"Ok thanks!"  
I run around through the corridors and I run past the quad.  
I see Josh and Tyler sitting at a table together.  
I approach them and Josh notices me first.  
"Hey Dallon bro,  
Then Tyler greets me waving his hand at me.  
"Hey guys have you seen Brendon around?"  
Josh thinks and Tyler laughs at the face his making,  
"Yeah last time I saw him he was heading towards Ryan to chat, so I think he'll be a few steps away from the table we're usually at on break."  
I shake my head and thank them then I walk towards the quad area, "who's Ryan?" I say to myself in a whisper as I approach the entrance.  
I see Brendon laughing and smiling but then I see a boy, a boy with pale skin and a hat.  
A flower that's in his pocket for a while but as I stare at them he takes the flower then gently presses it in Brendon's hair. Brendon blushes then smiles at him.  
For some reason I get a pain in my chest and I could feel a strange pump in my heart.  
Am I jealous? Why?  
Why don't I feel like this when Brendon's talking to Josh or Pete?  
Because their just friends but aren't Brendon and Ryan just friends too?  
Either way the strange sensation doesn't go away until I see Ryan walk off with some other dude yet this boy doesn't make me jealous as he talks to Brendon and Brendon doesn't blush while talking to him, also I don't see that boy putting flowers in Brendon's hair!  
I didn't realise it but I was crushing the strap of my bag and I released the strap and I felt my blood rushing back through my fingers.  
Calm down Dallon. Calm down.  
Brendon would never cheat on me and I'm pretty sure that was just some friendliness between friends.  
As Ryan and the other boy leave I approach Brendon making sure that it's been a few minutes before the two boys are out of sight.  
Brendon jumps and his face goes red as he sees me.  
"H-hey s-sweetie."  
He says gulping.  
I smile at him,  
"Hey love. What were you doing before I came?"  
Brendon looks down and talks.  
"Oh nothing just chatting."  
He rubs the back of his neck, something that I've picked up on is that when he does that it means he's nervous.  
"Oh really? With who?"  
I cock an eyebrow at him,  
"Um...with some old friends.  
Spencer and....um..Ryan."  
He laughs and his cute face almost makes me want to break.  
"Oh. For how long have you known them?"  
He looks down again,  
"For a while now actually....but sweetie can we talk about something else please?"  
I cock my eyebrow at him again but he pouts cutely at me and I break.  
I take a large sigh and huff at him,  
He pouts at me again pleading to change the subject.  
I sigh again and sit down on a table,  
"Fine..."  
He sits down next to me and cups my face and presses his lips against mine.  
I melt into his touch as he moves his hands under my shirt,  
I blush and push his hands away and Brendon continue sucking on my neck pressing tiny kisses on my collarbones.  
"Brendon..we're in school." I wine as he was trying to stick his hands under my shirt again but settles on my neck.  
Brendon talks into my neck as he continues kissing it,  
"So."  
I blush as he slides his tongue up to my chin then he traces my jawline with kisses.  
He moves to my lips and we kiss again this time his lips rub against mine and I melt under his kiss.  
Our kiss last several minutes and it seemed like he was trying some new kissing tactics.  
He started off gentle then got rougher as he went him basically on top of me as we kissed, me loving every minute of it and putting my arms around his neck so that we could be closer.  
Then we separated and his lips were dark red. He licked his lips and bit his bottom one and all I wanted was to kiss him again.  
I lean my head on his shoulder and he smiles at me and I laugh in return.  
Brendon's Pov  
The bell for 6th period rings and our laughing fit is cut short.  
We walk to 6th period Chem together and then split ways as he sits on the other row he usually sits in.  
Mr. starts talking about some chemical that makes an explosion if you do it wrong and everyone around me is moving their pencils quick trying to write down every word except for Dallon.  
I smile back at him and he throws a balled piece of paper at me,  
I open it and blush right in my seat.  
(I love you Bren, this weekends gonna be great.)  
My heart is gonna burst out of my chest, I love him so much.  
I scribble down on a paper and throw it at him.  
To: Dallon  
( I can't wait to spend the weekend with you either baby ;) )  
He blushes and I make a kissy face at him, he blushes even more and he brushes his hair out of his eyes again.  
I guess time went fast because right after a few more notes that were passed between Dallon and I the bell rang.  
Everyone left in class and there was no one left besides Dallon and me. Dallon went ahead of me and I was about to exit until I heard my name.  
"Mr. Urie may you come here I need to talk to you."  
I quickly told Dallon to wait for me outside near the lockers, he waved bye then headed there.  
I approached the teacher and I always talk to him afterall he's the coolest teacher I've got.  
"Hey Mr.  
What's up?"  
He smiles at me,  
"Um I couldn't help but notice Mr. Weekes and you were passing notes to eachother in my class-"  
I interrupt him with my face feeling really hot,  
"Um sir I'm sorry I won't-"  
He interrupts me,  
"It's not a problem with you but that's because you are basically assured a pass for this class already but Mr. Weekes is not that great at Chem which I'm sure you've noticed. I just want you to make sure he gets the help he needs for this class, I'm not gonna stop your chemistry with eachother."  
He winks at me and my face heats up at his pun.  
"Ok Mr. I will. Thanks for being cool about it man..I mean sir"  
I go in for a fistbump but he just shakes his head and shakes my fist.  
I say bye and walk out the door heading towards Dallon.  
When I get there I turn and I know Dallon is around the corner. I hear talking, who is he talking to?  
I know I shouldn't but I listen in,  
"So you think you love him?"  
I know that voice....its Tyler!  
Dallon pauses for a while and I'm not even looking at him and I'm almost certain that he was twiddling his hands.  
"I don't think I love him.."  
My heart shatters momentarily until I realize he wasn't done, he had just  
paused and took a breather.  
"I know I love him."  
I could basically hear the smile in Tyler's voice,  
"I'm so happy for you man, you're the second nicest guy I know."  
Dallon laughs then I peak a little and see him playfully shove Tyler,  
"Oh yeah who's the first nicest guy?"  
Tyler blushes all different shades of red,  
"Josh of course."  
Dallon laughs,  
"That doesn't count you love him, no fair."  
Dallon pouts then they both laugh and I take a few steps back and make some noise purposely so that Dallon would know I'm approaching him already.  
When I get there Tylers gone and Dallon's leaning against the lockers blushing.  
I adjust his bow tie for him and his collar.  
I plant a quick kiss on his lips,  
"Let's go sweetie, I'm gonna walk you home."  
Dallon giggles,  
"Ok honey."  
We both laugh then I take his hand in mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment guys! Love ya thanks for reading


	7. No more War, No more clothes. Oh kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

We make it to Dallon's house and we're on the front lawn saying our goodbyes.   
I press my lips against Dallon's and he moves them against mine gently and pacing himself until he puts his arms around my neck and we're closer.  
The kiss lasts longer than I expected it too and by the end of it I just wanted to kiss Dallon for the rest of the night.   
We separate and we breathe out in huffs,  
"I love you Dal."  
He gives me another peck on the mouth and it leaves me wanting more of his lips.  
"Love ya to Bren."  
I started heading to the car and as I was about to leave I hear a faint call and sure enough Dallon's there calling my name.  
I roll down the window,  
"BRENDON!! BRENDON!!"  
"Yeah Dallon, What's up?"  
Dallon fiddles with his hands some more and his hair is in his eyes again.  
"Do you wanna...maybe..stay the night?"  
I was about to burst out saying yes but then I realized,  
"There's nothing I would want more Dal but what about your mom?"  
Dallon gives me a sideways smile,  
"She left yesterday to Vegas to visit some family."  
I look at him in disbelief,  
"Really?!"  
He smiles cheerfully then gives me a kiss on the cheek,  
"Yes Bren. Now will you come in the house or do I gotta drag you in there?"  
I smile at him letting out a playful roar,  
"Feisty, I like it. Let's go."  
Dallon grabs hold of my hand then pulls me inside.  
When I step inside Dallon pins me against the wall and restrains me with his own hands. He kisses up my neck starting from my collarbones and it gives me shivers.  
But the good kinda shivers.  
Dallon tips my chin towards him and he leans down and kisses my lips and it feels like absolute bliss.  
I move my lips against his and he lets go of my hands so I wrap my arms around his waist, gripping it.  
I pull Dallon closer to me so that we're pushing up against eachother Dallon continues kissing me and then he bites down on my lower lip and I struggle hard to not let out an embarrassing sound.  
I grind against Dallon and he moans and I could barely hold my own moans in.  
He blushes and his face looks so flustered, I flip him over and I kiss sloppily down to his collarbones.  
He moans again and I could feel myself getting harder.  
I toss his silk dark blue bow tie to the side and I was about to take his shirt off when he muffles out in whimpered breathes,  
"Brendon, let's go to my room."  
I smile at his flustered face,  
"Ok baby."  
We race towards his room and Dallon opens the door then I go in and he locks it.  
I bring him onto the bed and I get on top of him.  
I pull his shirt over his head and toss it towards his night stand.  
He breathes heavily and I caress his cheek.  
Dallon grips at my shirt and I get the hint he wants it off.  
I toss it aside and I lean down and lick his neck down,  
I hear his breaths in my ear and he runs his hands all over my back.   
He hugs me around my waist and we press against eachother our jeans tighter than usual.  
I kiss down his chest until I get to his zipper.  
I look up and Dallon shakes his head in approval,  
"Are you sure Dal? We don't have too if you don't wanna."  
Dallon huffs,  
"I do wanna."  
I go up and kiss his lips again.  
I unzip his jeans and Dallon helps tug them off. I toss them to the side then I kiss his thighs and bite at them.   
He moans again,   
"You sound so beautiful sweetie."  
He bites his lip as I press my mouth on his bulge through his boxers.   
He moans and whimpers,  
"Ah-ohh, fuck Brendon! That feels sooo good. Oh Brendon."  
Him whimpering my name made me so hard,  
I pulled his boxers down and fuck Dallon was beautiful.  
Now yes this is my first time giving a blowjob. I've never received one and I've never gave one but I'm pretty sure I know exactly how to do it.  
I kiss his thighs again before I lick the tip of his length.  
I suck on the tip then I lick down and up again.  
Dallon's moans are coming out one after the other and I could feel my jeans tightening so much I was afraid they just might burst.   
His muffled moans and him throwing his head back almost made me cum but I'm pretty sure my underwear was a mess.  
I was gripping at his hips as he moaned.  
"Fuck...Brendon ahhhh."  
His moans were so wildly loud and he gripped into my hair and honestly I didn't complain it felt pretty good.   
His hips buckled up forcing me to take more of him in and I just let it happen. I took him all in and what was weird is I didn't wanna gag I probably don't have a gagging reflex.   
I actually really liked sucking on Dallon's dick mostly because of his pleading and whines.   
He was throwing his head back and  
Finally I heard a particularly loud moan and Dallon said under his breath,  
"Mmmmhh...honey I'm so close."  
His face was so flushed and his bottom lip was red from him biting it.  
He whined again as I sucked him off more,  
"Fuck Brendon I'm gonna-  
I'm gonna cum."  
I took that I guess as a warning but if this was my first time giving a blowjob I wanted the full experience.  
I squeezed down particularly hard on Dallon's thighs and he let out a moan and he released and I swallowed. It didn't really taste good but it didn't really taste bad?  
It's not like I expected it to taste like icing or something.  
Dallon was a flustered mess and I ran my hands all over his chest again.  
I went back up and sat next to where he was laying. I kissed his lips again.  
He sat up and smiled his lips still throbbing.  
I smiled at this beautiful picture of Dallon laying next to me naked, throbbing lips and muffled breaths.  
Dallon looked down at me and observed me looking up and down.  
Suddenly he got on top of me and I was really just so surprised.  
He kissed my lips and unzipped my pants and pulled them down.  
He gripped my waist and you could see my major bulge through my boxers.  
He pressed his palm on it and I bit my lip my eyes closed shut. Fuck fuck fuck don't moan don't moan don't.  
But Dallon pressed his lips on my bulge and I lost it completely.  
"Ohhh Dallon, fuck, fuck me."  
Dallon kissed on my stomach then moved down and pulled my boxers down.   
The cold air hit me and it felt so exhilarating.  
He didn't even tease he just took me fully and it felt so so good.  
His lips licking up and down and I'm sure he was trying to take as much as me in as he could but I was trying so hard to restrain myself from buckling up.  
Until Dallon ran his hands gently rubbing my thighs and I completely lost it.   
I buckled up and I was just breathless.  
"Uhhh Dallon fuck.!"  
He was sucking and taking me deeper and I was just trying so hard to not make noises but I started just giving in.  
"Dallon oh my god. Fuck you're soo good at this, fuck I love you."  
Dallon kept sucking and I was so so close.  
"Dallon I'm really close to you know-"  
Dallon kept sucking and just kept grabbing at my hips.  
So I eventually let loose and he swallowed.  
I laid back and wrapped my arms around Dallon.  
He was a flustered mess and I was a breathless mess.  
Our lips colliding once again, our tongues fighting for dominance.  
We separated and huffed at the same time.  
Dallon cuddled into the crook of my neck and kissed small pecks to it.  
I wrapped my arm around his hip.  
He giggled,  
"Honey I'm not sure we can just stay like this.."  
I smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead,  
"But it's really nice to look at you fully beautiful."  
He blushes again and I pressed him closer.  
He looked up at me,  
"I love you Bren."  
I looked into those beautiful translucent eyes and stayed in aw,  
"I love you too Dal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanna get to know you guys, so if you have a tumblr or a Twitter leave it down below. I'll check you guys out and give you a follow.   
> My tumblr is : @theoneeyedblurryface  
> My Twitter is : @s_a_killjoy  
> Message me I'll answer!  
> Thanks guys.


	8. Is it still me that makes you sweat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths.

Dallon's Pov  
I wake up and thankfully I remember what happened last night.

~Last Night~  
"No but seriously honey it's not that we can't stay like this it's just it's kinda gross."  
Brendon laughs then kisses my chest.  
"I guess you're right babe."  
He gets up then opens the door to my bathroom and leaves the door open, I hear the water hitting the tub floor.  
I lay there on the bed for a while before Brendon calls for me.  
"You coming babe or what!"  
I giggle at him then enter the bathroom he closes the door and it gets steamy fast, little water droplets forming on the ceiling.  
The steam hitting the windows and mirrors. Brendon's already in there letting the water stream through his hair.  
I put the towels to the side then enter.  
Brendon smiles at me looking at me up and down,  
"You're so cute babe."  
I could feel my cheeks rose up again and Brendon smiles and giggles some more.  
I kiss his cheek fast,  
"You to beautiful."  
So we finish showering and Brendon steps out of the tub first me following steps behind.  
We dry ourselves off then we head into my bedroom.  
I throw him a pair of my boxers, a black tank top and some shorts.  
He smiles then puts the clothes on I get changed and sit on the bed.  
Brendon sits next to me before asking,  
"Hey um..babe?"  
I smile at him and cock an eyebrow at him,  
"Yes?"  
He blushes and runs a hand through his hair,  
"Can I maybe use your hair dryer?"  
I look at him in disbelief,  
"Don't tell me my beautiful perfect boyfriend uses a hair dryer?"  
He blushes again,  
"Well not all the time but it's humid right now so it's gonna look bad in the morning, so may I?"  
I go and grab the hair dryer for him and after 10 minutes he returns to the bed turning off the lights and we throw the covers over eachother.  
"Love ya babe."  
Brendon says to me as I'm shutting my eyes, I reply faintly as I'm half asleep.  
"Love you too baby.."

 

Now that it's morning I can't even believe that happened last night.  
Brendon shrugs in his sleep and he calls out my name sleepily,  
"Dallon...."  
I turn over to him and he's still asleep. I shake my head in confusion,  
"Dallon I love you...."  
He trails off and I realize he was talking in his sleep. My heart flutters and I feel my cheeks heat up. How did he manage to make me blush without even being awake?  
I lay down next to him and press my lips against his. He's still asleep so I move my lips against his and he subconsciously kisses back putting his hand on my waist.  
He rubs his eyes sleepily as I separate from his lips.  
He yawns and pouts,  
"Come back babe."  
I giggle and hug him again his black tank top exposing his stomach, his V-line and well sculpted body.   
He's so perfect, I love him so much.   
He puts his hands in my shirt and touches all over my chest.   
I could feel the electricity between us as we press closer to eachother.  
Brendon grips my waist tightly then presses kisses on my neck.  
I throw my arms around his neck and we kiss more. My jeans throbbing and his jeans growing tighter.  
I separate from Brendon and he smiles at me in that really cute way he always does.   
"What's wrong babe?"  
I sit up on the bed and Brendon presses a kiss on my cheek before sitting down beside me.  
I could feel my face heat up and I turn away and look down at my lap.  
I take a few minutes then catch my breath and turn to look at him abs he's making his puppy dog face at me.   
"I..I've...never had sex before Brendon..."  
I look down at my lap and Brendon presses a kiss on my cheek.  
His stubble rubbing against my cheek.  
He puts his hand on my lap and turns to me and kisses me.  
"Look babe..believe it or not..."  
I look at him again waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
"Yes?"

Brendon's Pov  
Fuck fuck fuck. What do I do. Do I tell him I'm also a virgin?  
I didn't even think he was a virgin....  
What do I do.? Maybe for one I should calm down. I just have to breathe.   
1.  
2.  
3.  
It's ok, Brendon you can do this. Nothing's gonna go wrong. I wish I didn't have the worst anxiety in the world. Fuck here it goes.

"Believe it or not.....I'm a virgin too."  
I sink into a slouch and lean on Dallon's shoulder.  
Dallon turns to me in shock,  
"Really?! You a virgin?  
But you're so sure of every move or everything you do."  
I giggle to myself and turn to face Dallon,  
"The point is babe, we don't have to do anything you're not completely comfortable with. I'm with you 100% of the way. I'm not gonna pressure you."  
Dallon smiles and plants a kiss on my nose,  
My whole face heats up and my hearts thumping fast.  
We lean against eachother.  
"I love you babe."  
"I love you to baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you think.


	9. I wanna be more than you're thinking of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day to themselves turns into a not so great day for Brendon.

Dallon's Pov  
Brendon giggles as I nuzzle up against his neck.  
He knows it's time to get up and so do I but we still stay cuddled up against eachother.  
He smiles widely and hugs me,  
"I love you babe."  
I can't help but blush as he repeats this compliment once again.  
"I love you too baby."  
He grabs my hand and intertwines it with his.  
He lets out a yawn and his eyes get all watery.  
"You're so beautiful love."  
He blushes some more and lays me down with him.  
He gets on me pinning my arms on the bed.  
"Babe I love it when you compliment me, you have no idea what it does to me."  
He purrs out in satisfaction as he kisses my cheek.  
"You are so handsome."  
He kisses up my neck again feeling more satisfied.  
"You're so gorgeous."  
I huff out as he brushes his lips against my neck.  
My face feeling completely flustered as I feel his hand crawl under my shirt.  
I groan under his touch.  
"Fuck Brendon uhh."  
He growls playfully at me then bites my lower lip.  
"You bought this upon yourself,  
Honey."

I huff as Brendon pushes our lips together. I try to pull myself from Brendon's grip but his strength is too much.  
Our lips clashing and Brendon's hips moving against me.  
I could barely breath. Brendon separates from my lips and I try to speak.  
"Fuck baby I can't take this."  
Brendon kisses my lips again and he's absolutely breathless  
"Shhhh babe. You can take this."  
Just as Brendon was kissing down my chest I hear a doorbell ring.  
Brendon also heard it because he literally rolled off my bed.  
I tell him to go into the bathroom while I check who it is.  
I go downstairs but before I open the door I make sure I look presentable.  
I can't really fix my hair but I quickly brush my fingers through it.  
I open the door and it's my mom.  
I fight the urge to drop my jaw,  
"Hey mom."  
I make sure my voice is amplified   
enough for Brendon to hear it.  
She drops all her luggage inside then bear hugs me.  
I gulp as she has only told me one rule.  
1\. Don't let anyone in. Nobody.

I was about to go and try to sneak off when my mom sits on the couch and burst into tears.  
I rush to her side and she looks at me tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Mom!! What's wrong?!!"  
She wipes her tears and blows her nose on a napkin.  
"It's just my mother she's very ill."  
I didn't know what to feel as I had never met her mother but I already felt sad because she was crying.  
"It's okay mom. Everything will be alright...I'm sure your mom will be alright."  
She lays her head on my shoulder and I feel her tears wetting my shirt.  
I was about to tell her goodnight as Brendon was up in my room when suddenly she grabbed hold of my hand.  
"Honey. Can you stay and keep me company tonight? I don't wanna be alone and I really just-"  
She didn't finish her sentence instead she threw her arms around me.  
"Ok mom. I'll stay with you tonight..."  
I said in an amplified voice hoping that Brendon heard me.  
She croaked with her cracked voice,  
"Thanks dear..."  
So I guess I'm keeping my mother company for tonight.  
I'm so sorry baby..

 

Brendon's Pov  
Great.   
I heard everything, now I gotta stay in this room all by myself.  
I really miss Dallon.   
It's not fair that he's down there while I'm up here.   
I miss my babe so much.  
I wonder if he's thinking of me...  
To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
